Visual saliency is the perceptual quality that makes some items stand out from their surroundings and immediately grab a person's attention. When viewing a photograph, visual saliency enables the viewer to identify the most distinctive and informative parts of the image. Technological advances have made it possible for computing devices to identify the most important parts of an image using saliency detection methods.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.